Comment conquérir un coeur peureux
by Amabaile
Summary: Une seule personne hante les pensées d'Alibaba : le prince Hakuryuu. Alibaba va tenter de conquérir le cœur du charmant Hakuryuu, fermement décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments.


**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer : **Magi, Sinbad, Alibaba et le reste ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** Alibaba/Hakuryuu

**Note **: Hello mes chatons !

Je trouve ça très étrange que le fandom de Magi soit si... wow, presque fantomatique en fait. C'est rempli de bisho, et de couples potentiels à foison. Pourquoi les yaoistes ne se sont pas jeté(e)s dessus ? Ceci reste un mystère pour moi.

Bref, un One-Shot mignon sur un couple tout choupi que je dédicace à Akisa :)

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai vu que l'anime (mais je compte faire l'acquisition des mangas bientôt ^w^)

**Titre :**** Comment conquérir un cœur peureux.**

_Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Aladdin ainsi que Morgiana sont revenus à Sindoria après le donjon de Zagan. (L'histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 1 de la série)._

Alibaba l'observait. Allongé dans l'herbe paresseusement en ce bel après-midi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire couler de doux regards vers lui, vers ce corps fin, perlé de sueur à cause de l'entraînement, qu'il trouvait si désirable. Le blond détaillait chacun de ses mouvements, regardant la lance fendre l'air avec élégance. Son regard rencontra les yeux de ce bleu dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Une rougeur vint prendre place sur les joues d'Alibaba qui détourna rapidement la tête.

A chaque fois qu'Hakuryuu le regardait ainsi, des papillons lui chatouillaient l'estomac et son cœur dansait dans son torse. Depuis leur retour du donjon de Zagan, les pensées du prince de Balbad ne cessaient de dériver sur Hakuryuu. Dès que quelqu'un en parlait, il prêtait une oreille attentive. Dès qu'il passait dans un couloir, le regard d'Alibaba était irrémédiablement attiré par le prince de Kô.

Il se souvenait encore de la voix qui lui ordonnait de le haïr, de le détester tandis que Sinbad lui conseillait le contraire, juste d'apprendre à le connaître, lui laisser sa chance. Il n'y était pas arrivé, il n'avait pas réussi à le haïr, et un autre sentiment s'infiltrait avec lenteur dans son cœur. Cela lui coûtait presque de l'admettre, mais il devait s'y résoudre. Il aimait Hakuryuu, sincèrement et de tout son cœur.

Son étrange comportement commençait même à éveiller des soupçons. Sinbad lui avait demandé s'il avait des problèmes, et lors de ses entraînements avec Sharrkan il se déconcentrait très rapidement. Aladdin pensait qu'il était malade. Comment expliquer que la seule fièvre dont il souffrait était celle de l'amour ? Il s'en trouvait presque pathétique à certains moments.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, lors de son entraînement quotidien avec Sharrkan, Alibaba semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. L'épéiste le remarqua bien vite et décida de faire une pause. Il se souvint que Sinbad lui avait fait part d'une théorie, mais Sharrkan souhaitait confirmer celle-ci.

-Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Hakuryuu là-bas, lança Sharrkan.

-Hein, où ça ? rougit Alibaba en le cherchant du regard.

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-De quoi ?

-Que t'en pinces pour le prince de Kô.

Alibaba ne pouvait démentir, son comportement venait de parler pour lui, et ses rougeurs de tomate trop mure n'aidaient en rien. Sharrkan rit de bon cœur, détendant l'atmosphère puis passa son bras autour des épaules du blond. Sharrkan le regarda et lui intima de bien l'écouter. L'épéiste commença à lui donner quelques simples conseils afin de séduire l'élu de son cœur. Alibaba devait se ressaisir et réussir à charmer ce prince qui hantait ses pensées. Sharrkan, quant à lui souriait comme un dément. Il allait pouvoir lancer quelques paris avec Sinbad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Étape numéro 1 : Tenter un rapprochement via une activité en commun. »

Sharrkan lui avait conseillé d'essayer de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui via un entraînement, par exemple. Alibaba s'était donc précipité dans la cour où Hakuryuu pratiquait l'art de la lance. Il y trouva Hakuryuu, toujours concentré sur ses mouvements. Alibaba lui proposa de l'aider, afin qu'il puisse affronter un autre type d'adversaire. Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, et les deux furent vite fatigués.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de m'entraîner avec vous Alibaba-dono.

-Dis, tu m'apprendras à cuisiner la prochaine fois ? demanda le blond en sentant son estomac se réveiller.

-Si vous le souhaitez.

-Génial, on se retrouve demain alors ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain, puis reprirent leur occupation, Alibaba pressé de voir la nuit passer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Étape numéro 2 : Essayer de s'intéresser à l'autre. »

Alibaba retrouva Hakuryuu dans les cuisines à l'heure indiquée par le prince.

Ce fut un désastre total. Alibaba passait tout le temps à faire tomber les ustensiles, notamment les couteaux. Heureusement pour lui qu'Hakuryuu possédait de bons réflexes. Alibaba ne pouvait pas rester tranquille lorsqu'il voyait Hakuryuu goûter les plats, et en venait à être jaloux d'une cuiller.

Lorsqu'Hakuryuu se plaça derrière lui pour lui montrer comment couper certains légumes, Alibaba fit un bond sur le côté, faisant à nouveau tomber les couteaux. Le prince de Kô restait calme mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond était si nerveux. Certes, lui aussi l'était aussi, mais il prenait sur lui et faisait un effort.

Alibaba inspira longuement puis se remit au travail suivant à la lettre les instructions d'Hakuryuu, pourtant au final, son plat eut une drôle de tête, sentait bizarre, et semblait même doté d'un vie propre.

-Je... euh, désolé, mon plat ressemble à rien.

-C'est pas grave, vous ferez mieux une prochaine fois, lui sourit gentiment le prince.

Puis Hakuryuu remarqua que de la sauce s'était logée sur les joues du blond. Il prit une petite serviette humide, et entreprit de nettoyer rapidement. Alibaba se figea. Le visage d'Hakuryuu était si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. Son cerveau s'emballa, ses jambes lui hurlaient de fuir, son cœur l'ordonnait de rester et de l'embrasser. Alibaba s'excusa lamentablement en se dégageant, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et s'enfuit en courant.

Une fois loin des cuisines, Alibaba se reprit et se donna une grande claque mentale. Il avait fui. Lui, Alibaba, l'homme qu'Aladdin et même les autres trouvaient si courageux. Quel idiot il faisait !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Étape numéro 20 : Lui offrir un cadeau. »

Alibaba déambulait avec Morgiana entre les étales du marché de Sindoria. Après le désastre en cuisine avec Hakuryuu, il avait pensé se faire pardonner en lui offrant un cadeau. Son seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait faire plaisir au prince. Il pensait à une nouvelle lance, mais Hakuryuu semblait tenir à la sienne et de plus, Zagan avait élu domicile dans celle-ci.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une étale de bijoux, mais l'un d'entre eux lui paraissait magnifique. Il s'agissait qu'un simple bracelet en or, surmonté de trois pierres aussi bleues que le ciel, aussi bleues que les yeux d'Hakuryuu. Sans réfléchir au prix, il acheta le bracelet. En rentrant au palais, il délaissa Morgiana et se mit à la recherche d'Hakuryuu. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque, semblant plongé dans un ouvrage compliqué.

-Hakuryuu ! le héla-t-il.

-Alibaba-dono, que faites-vous ici ?

-Euh, je suis venu m'excuser, pour l'autre fois en cuisine. Je.. j'ai agi bêtement. Je n'aurai pas du partir comme ça. Donc voilà, c'est pour toi.

Hakuryuu prit le petit paquet que lui tendait Alibaba, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi il était si heureux que le blond pense à lui. Il ouvrit le cadeau et admira le bracelet. Il était réellement beau.

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre... les pierres me rappelaient tes yeux, alors...

-C'est parfait, coupa Hakuryuu en enfilant le bijou sur à son poignet droit.

Alibaba était heureux que cela lui plaise, et il lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait. Le blond crut apercevoir les joues d'Hakuryuu prendre une légère teinte rosée mais celui-ci se replongea dans son ouvrage, tout en remerciant à nouveau Alibaba. Le blond ne resta pas plus longtemps, repartit le cœur léger et heureux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Étape numéro 75 : Éviter les crises de jalousie publique »

Sinbad organisait une fête pour la soirée. Toutes l'île débordait de bonne humeur de préparer une fête, et lorsque celle-ci commença, les gens riaient, dansaient, s'amusaient. Morgiana avait remis la jolie robe et dansait avec Aladdin plus loin. Tranquillement installé sur des énormes cousins, Alibaba buvait tranquillement un jus de fruit peu alcoolisé. Il discutait avec Sharrkan et Sinbad. Ceux-ci le charriaient quant au prince de Kô.

-Hey, mon prince, il parait que vous savez très bien cuisiner, contrairement à Alibaba, s'amusa Sharrkan.

-Oui, c'est un vrai chef, lança joyeusement Pisti qui avait déjà goûté à sa cuisine.

-Tu feras un excellent mari plus tard, rit Hinahoho.

-Sûrement, finit par répondre poliment Hakuryuu.

La fête battait son plein. Hakuryuu passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie d'une jolie courtisane, rougissant à chacun de ses gestes. Alibaba, profondément attristé, mais ne voulant pas créer d'esclandre et faire une crise de jalousie en public, s'en alla de la fête sans un regard. Après tout, Hakuryuu était encore libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. En voyant Alibaba quitter la soirée, Hakuryuu ne fut plus d'aussi bonne humeur. Au contraire, une certaine déception lui resta en travers de la gorge.

Sharrkan et Sinbad remarquèrent l'attitude de ces deux-là, et commencèrent à reparier sur leur future relation. Dans sa chambre, Alibaba se retournait dans son lit, réfléchissant à une solution. Une seule lui convenait. Une seule qui pourrait lui offrir soit le bonheur soit le désespoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Étape numéro 317 : Oublier toutes les étapes précédentes, et foncer dans le tas. »

Alibaba n'en pouvait plus, malgré toutes ses tentatives, Hakuryuu ne semblait absolument pas réceptif, ou si peu. A chaque fois qu'Alibaba faisait un pas en avant, il avait l'impression d'en faire deux en arrière. Il ne lui restait pas trente-six solutions...

Alibaba marchait à grands pas dans le palais, fermement décidé d'avouer ses sentiments au prince. Il le trouva dans une petite cour, tranquillement en train de s'entraîner à la lance. Hakuryuu, voyant Alibaba le salua poliment, mais le blond lui attrapa la main et commença à l'entraîner avec lui à travers le palais.

-Hey, Alibaba-dono, que faites-vous ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et se tut en voyant l'air déterminé sur le visage d'Alibaba. Il aurait souhaité se dégager de la poigne du blond, mais une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Pourquoi son cœur et son estomac s'amusaient à lui envoyer des chatouillis dans tout le corps ? Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Alibaba fit entrer Hakuryuu dans sa chambre, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Enfin, Alibaba releva la tête. Hakuryuu se figea devant l'air si hésitant du blond, contrastant avec l'air plus sur qu'il affichait quelques minutes auparavant.

-Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à présent ?

-Je.. Hakuryuu, je... Non, finalement c'est complètement débile..

-Quoi ?

-Je t'a.. murmura Alibaba. Je t'aime... Oui, je ne supporte pas quand d'autres sont trop près de toi, te touchent. Je déteste quand ils disent que tu ferai un bon mari, j'ai l'impression qu'un jour je te perdrai, que quelqu'un d'autre entrera dans ta vie... Et ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

La respiration d'Hakuryuu se stoppa soudainement. Son cœur loupa un battement, tandis que son cerveau assimilait l'information. Alors c'était ça les petits chatouillis dans son corps, sa tristesse d'être parfois évité par le blond, ou sa colère de le voir bien s'entendre avec d'autre, sa jalousie vicieuse. Alibaba voulait juste disparaître dans un petit trou de souris à ce moment. Hakuryuu sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

-Idiot, grogna-t-il.

Alibaba ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'Hakuryuu se mette à pleurer. Il avait plutôt pensé à un rejet catégorique ou gêné. Alibaba se rapprocha du prince qui le traitait toujours d'idiot et le prit dans ses bras tendrement. Hakuryuu se sentait minable de ne pas avoir réaliser sa propre jalousie, ses propres sentiments ou de simplement de ne pas avoir voulu les accepter.

-Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt, je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Le blond prit son visage entre ses deux mains, essuyant les quelques larmes, et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, d'une douceur à laquelle Hakuryuu ne s'attendait pas. Alibaba embrassa le front du prince qui ferma les yeux, appréciant l'étreinte rassurante que formaient les bras du blond autour de lui. Il s'agrippa au dos d'Alibaba et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son léger parfum d'épices apaisant.

Soudain, Alibaba le poussa sur le lit entre tous les coussins colorés, les beaux voilages au dessus d'eux comme une petite tente d'intimité, le blond lui montant dessus à quatre pattes, le dominant. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme un désespéré, comme si un lendemain n'arriverait jamais. Alibaba attrapa le poignet où Hakuryuu arborait fièrement le bracelet en or, du bout des lèvres, il effleura l'intérieur du poignet, faisant frissonner le prince. Hakuryuu ressentait une sorte de détresse mêlée à une sorte de satisfaction dans le regard d'Alibaba, juste le simple besoin d'être proche de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne souhaitait pas le repousser, il ne voulait pas. Son cœur le lui interdisait.

Ses mains commençaient à déshabiller Hakuryuu, lentement, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, à ses lèvres quémandeuses. Hakuryuu ne restait pas de marbre sous ces milliers de baisers délicats, il trouvait néanmoins qu'Alibaba était aussi trop habillé. Il entreprit d'enlever aussi les vêtements du blond, mais il s'arrêta bien vite. Une main indécente prenait place sur son érection naissante, lui retirant ses derniers habits. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée sous les caresses agréables. Alibaba enleva en vitesse tout le reste de ses vêtements, et plaqua son bassin contre celui d'Hakuryuu.

Leurs deux érections en contact, frottant lascivement l'une contre l'autre, les électrisaient. Hakuryuu se délectait de l'expression de plaisir d'Alibaba qui se pourléchait les lèvres avec sensualité. Le blond stoppa tout mouvement de hanches, provoquant des grognements de frustration de la part d'Hakuryuu. Alibaba se releva puis prit un petit flacon sur sa table de nuit.

-Qu'est-ce... que c'est ? demanda Hakuryuu entre deux respirations saccadées.

-Une huile spéciale, lui répondit Alibaba en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le nez. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

Hakuryuu voulut se remettre à pleurer devant la douce prévenance d'Alibaba tant cela le touchait, mais il se retint et lui offrit un baiser passionné les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle. Hakuryuu écarta les cuisses, laissant Alibaba s'y replacer. Le blond déboucha le petit flacon, et fit glisser l'huile sur ses doigts. Il retraça toutes les courbes, tous les muscles du corps du prince qui se tortillait de plaisir sous lui. Ses doigts descendaient de plus en plus bas, puis finalement, après quelques supplications du prince de Kô, Alibaba fit pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité.

Hakuryuu grogna plus de gêne que de douleur, mais les caresses exquises sur son sexe que lui procurait Alibaba l'aidait à se détendre. Un deuxième doigt lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur cette fois-ci, mais le blond faisait tout pour l'aider à oublier. Après quelques minutes de torture si plaisante, Hakuryuu ne se sentit jamais aussi prêt de sa vie, que ce soit son corps comme son cœur.

Hakuryuu renversa Alibaba et se retrouva au dessus. Le blond le laissa faire, guida les hanches du prince qui s'empala avec lenteur sur son sexe, il grimaça légèrement de douleur. Alibaba l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, caresser le creux de ses reins, lui murmurer des milliers de paroles rassurantes, douces, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais repartir loin de lui. Après quelques minutes, habitué à l'intrusion à l'intérieur de lui, Hakuryuu entama de lui-même un lent va-et-vient, gémissant à chaque mouvement. Il se cambra violemment lorsqu'Alibaba toucha sa prostate, hurlant de plaisir. Hakuryuu ordonna d'une voix rauque, presque dominatrice, au blond de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Alibaba reprit le contrôle de la situation, et rebascula au dessus. Il accéléra son va-et-vient, touchant à plusieurs reprises cette petit boule de nerfs qui envoyait des décharges de plaisir au prince qui gémissait à présent des paroles incompréhensibles. Alibaba expérimentait une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Une douce chaleur irradiait dans son cœur, embrasait son corps, les enveloppant tous deux. Il ne se lassait pas de venir torturer avec délice les lèvres offertes d'Hakuryuu, totalement perdu dans son plaisir.

Ses mains parcouraient son corps, jouaient avec des cheveux détachés. Hakuryuu encra ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'ambre d'Alibaba lui quémandant à nouveau un baiser, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en passer. L'orgasme les faucha, tous les muscles d'Hakuryuu se tendirent, il se cambra, les mains agrippant les draps, se libérant dans un râle étouffé, la voix presque cassée d'avoir tant gémit. Sentant le fourreau de chair se contracter autour de lui, Alibaba se déversa à l'intérieur même d'Hakuryuu dans un gémissement de débauche pure.

Ils mirent quelques longues minutes à reprendre leur souffle, à redescendre sur terre. Alibaba se retira le plus doucement possible, et roula sur le côté, enlaçant son prince qui tentait toujours de respirer plus calmement. Le blond enfouit son visage dans les mèches de cheveux qui le chatouillaient d'Hakuryuu. Le prince de Kô avait l'impression que du plaisir liquide coulait dans ses veines à la place de son sang. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, à s'embrasser tendrement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans le couloir, Ja'Far cherchait désespérément Sinbad qui s'était encore échappé de son bureau. Il le retrouva finalement devant la chambre d'Alibaba avec Sharrkan, tous les deux l'oreille collée à la porte et un sourire d'amusement sur le visage. Ja'Far soupira avant d'annoncer sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

-Sin ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écouter aux portes ! Pareil pour toi Sharrkan, les réprimanda Ja'Far.

-Ah, tu tombes à pic Ja'Far ! Tu savais que nos deux petits princes semblent beaucoup s'apprécier ?

-De quoi me parles-tu ?

Comme pour appuyer les paroles de Sinbad, un gémissement de plaisir un peu plus fort que les autres provint de la chambre d'Alibaba. Ja'Far saisit alors immédiatement de quoi lui parlait son roi. Un air menaçant prit alors place sur son visage, il attrapa Sinbad qu'il traîna derrière lui comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

-Espèce de pervers, remets-toi au boulot !

_Fin._

Woow... J'ai l'habitude d'écrire avec des perso' psychopathes ou totalement barges, pas des gentils tous choupi (que j'aime quand même beaucoup) XD Ce fut dur, mais j'espère avoir réussi :)

Une petite review, mes chatons ?


End file.
